


If The Coat Fits

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Graves goes on holiday, M/M, Selkie AU, Selkie Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Based on this prompt: Modern day creatures AU based on a selkie thing I saw in passing: someone picks up another’s coat which turns out to be a selkie's pelt, so the selkie sees them as a potential mate afterwards and seeks their hand in marriage. Percival and Newt can be either one and the one being proposed to is all 'oh fudge you were a selkie...' and the other is heart eyes and be mine forever. Cue cross-cultural shenanigans and earnest wooing!





	If The Coat Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gudetama (elementary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementary/gifts).



> So I didn't quite get to the wooing. Sorry!

It was a warm coat, snug and seemed to repel water as he stepped out into the dark. He shifted, the cloth pulled at his shoulder while the bottom dusted his ankles. The rain came thick and heavy so Percival paid no heed to the coat and hurried back to his hotel. Only once in the dry and light of his room did he realise his mistake.

The coat was beautiful but it was a mottled grey rather than his usual black. No wonder the arms felt so tight, it was obviously tailor made for someone taller but more slender than Percival. He wanted to return it but the weather (and a little humiliation at his mistake) made his hesitate. Understandably the owner of the coat would be annoyed by his mistake and perhaps the next day Percival would be able to return it when the weather may have had a sudden change of heart.

The knock on his door drew Percival out of his musings. With one last look at the coat he moved to open the door. A man stood in his doorway, an ill fitting black coat wrapped around him, too short in the arms and length but large around the shoulders.

“I didn’t think I’d managed to catch your eye at the bar.” It was a peculiar greeting made all the more strange by the man peering over his shoulder into the room. “I suppose you’ve hidden my skin already. Theseus always said I should be more careful.”

There was something remorseful about that comment but Percival couldn’t fathom what the stranger was on about.

“I suppose you want your own coat back now?” said man shrugged out of the ill fitting coat, unperturbed by the rain that lashed his back now. “Clever ploy, I’ll give you that. But someone as good looking as you could have just asked.”

Percival mutely took the offered black coat and realised rather belatedly that it was his. As he moved to hang the coat up to dry the other man strolled into the room behind him with wide eyes.

“Is this where we will live?”

“We?” Percival spluttered.

“Well, I don’t exactly have any land dwellings to share. I suppose for a starting family this will have to do. Though I’d always envisioned a little cottage by the sea somehow. That’s what all the scare stories we’re told as pups involve.”

“I’m sorry. Who are you? And what on earth are you on about?” Percival asked and moved a little further from the man, hand wrapped around the handled of his hidden wand.

“Oh!” The man sounded oddly pleased. “You’re a wizard. That explains it. And I’m Newt. Your intended.” The last part was said with a bit of puzzlement like Percival was the one who wasn’t making a lick of sense. Newt’s eyes alighted on his coat and a spark of hope lit him up from within before he quashed it down with a longing stare.

“I suppose you’ll lock it away. Though I didn’t have you pegged for the cruel kind who would torment me with it being so obviously close yet unattainable.” Newt said, eyes downcast and cheeks red. Percival looked between the man and his coat before making a snap decision and he flung the garment at Newt. The other man caught it with a surprised look before once again his face fell.

“You don’t want me?” The coat crumpled in his hands as he clenched his fists around it. Something niggled at the back of Percival’s mind. A story his mother had told him as a child.

“Selkie?”

Newt visibly brightened a little at the recognition.

“Why were you enticing strange men to pick up your coat in a bar?” That was a sentence Percival never thought he’d ever say. Newt shrunk in on himself.

“I’m too old and too odd to be considered desirable by my kin. I thought perhaps someone on the land might want me even though I wouldn’t be happy.”

“You’d rather be with someone and be unhappy than be alone?” Percival pondered the idea as Newt nodded.

“I don’t want to bring more shame to my family. When my intended crossed me it was bad enough. My name’s been tarnished since. It would have been almost easier to be considered a fool than an outcast.” Newt shrugged a little at his explanation and Percival nodded. He looked Newt up and down, appreciative of the man’s physique.

“Well, I don’t really want to keep you against your will. But I would be willing to get to you know a little better and see where things lead.” He confessed while internally he mused that perhaps the holiday wasn’t quite such a bore after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Still on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
